The Runaway
by samrinho
Summary: Harry's had enough...


***Disclaimer:***All Harry Potter characters belong to Rowling. Review then Read

**A One shot Harry Potter**-

**Summary**  
Harry contemplates his life at Privet Drive and Hogwarts and comes to an abrupt decision.

**I've had Enough**

Harry was sitting on his four poster bed at Hogwarts contemplating his life at Hogwarts. This wasn't the first time he thought about it, after all an entire summer of isolation left a person with plenty of time to think about his life.

His two best friends Hermione and Ron had all but abandoned him during the summer after the disastrous fourth year; their relationship was still tense despite venting his anger at them when taken to the headquarters of the Order of Phoenix, where he found out that the entire summer the ministry had been slandering both his name and Dumbledore's.

The incident with dementors had led to him nearly expelled, to top it all he had to stand in front of all Wizengamont members as if he was some criminal from Azkaban and had to explain himself as why he had to use magic to protect himself and his cousin from dementors. He was no Hermione but he did know for sure no underage magic user was supposed to be adjudicated in front of Wizengamont members as he was.

Dumbledore did his usual dramatic entrance and helped him, win the case with Figg acting as a witness. Since then the man had been avoiding him as if he was a plague. All his attempts to talk to the old man were unsuccessful. He was beginning to feel frustrated at the old man; he wanted to know what the man was going to do now Voldemort was back. Some training sounded good he could not relay on his sheer dumb luck to get him out of dangerous situation like the one it had for the past four years.

His return to Hogwarts was not something he looked forward to for the first time in four years. He was justified at that as he later found out that Draco Malfoy; Dumbledore had chosen his so-called archrival as prefect. Really, what was the old man thinking, first choosing Ron as fifth year Gryffindor prefect and now Malfoy? Ron was as lazy as baboon, Crabbe or even Goyle were more suited to be prefect than Malfoy while Dean was more suited to the prefect position than Ron was. For the first time he had begun to question the old man's decision making skills.

Defence against Dark Arts was a nightmare; the toad like woman had given him detention with much pleasure on the first lesson when he had spoken aloud against her. Detentions with her sucked, writing lines _'I Must Not Tell Lies' _with a quill that used your own blood as ink was no fun, let no one tell you otherwise.

Hermione had an epiphany that they should start a defence club where they could learn and practice spells since that Umbitch bitch was teaching them next to nothing. While the idea was sound on its own, her insistence on getting him to become the leader and teach them practical spells was getting on his nerves. The daily corridor dream was not helping at all. He had been dreaming about a corridor with long shelves ever since returning from the summer break. Didn't they know that he wanted to be left alone and they weren't helping at all.

Cho Chang had been looking for every opportunity to catch him alone so that she could speak with him about Cedric. He was not ready for that uncomfortable topic; he had even taken to carrying his marauders map and his cloak with him everywhere he went. Any romantic feeling he might have had before was not there anymore and he was relieved. Right now the last thing he needed in his messed up was life was a messed up a girl looking to mess things.

A knock interrupted him from his thoughts and he looked at the brown mane of hair peeking from the door. "Harry the Headmaster has asked me to give this to you."

Striding quickly he took the piece of parchment from the younger boy and quickly read it.

_Harry,  
Come to my office as soon as you get this. Password is 'Ice Mice'._

Grabbing his wand from his nightstand, he left the room, made his way across the common room ignoring Hermione and Ron's calls and exited the Gryffindor common room. 'Finally his going to be training me' was Harry's thoughts as he made his way past the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office.

"Come in Harry," Dumbledore's voice carried through causing Harry to drop his raised hand poised to knock on the door. Stepping inside the office, Harry let his gaze wander. The various trinkets had always fascinated him whenever he came to this office, especially one that looked like a lighter. Gazing at the old man, he found that he had his back turned against him. Rage filled inside him like never before his hand inched towards his wand before he managed to squash that feeling. Strange he had never felt that angry before.

"I have heard that you have been having visions Harry for the past couple of months…" Dumbledore said.

'Strange I never told anyone about having those dreams/visions except Sirius, Ron and Hermione. Perhaps one of them…'

"…I believe you need to learn Occlumency so that you can shield yourself from Voldemort's influence and stop having those visions. Now the only person other than me that is qualified is Severus. I will inform Severus so that you can begin immediately."

"Excuse me?" Harry's voice was sharp like a whip something that Dumbledore had never heard from the reclusive boy. He was sorely tempted to turn and face the boy but he restricted himself to watching the moon lighting up the dark night.

"It is imperative that you learn how to shield your mind otherwise you will put everyone in danger." Dumbledore tried to guilt trip the boy.

"I won't have Snape riffling through my head having access to my thoughts and secrets just because you say so. Why can't you teach me, you know very well that Snape and I do not get along." Harry ground out.

"That's Professor Snape to you Harry, I'm sure he will be willing to put aside any differences you two might have and work together for the greater good. As for I, am afraid I do not have the sufficient time required to teach you. This is not a request Harry; it's an order. Report to Severus office tomorrow after dinner where you will begin to learn how to shield your mind. Your excuse should you be asked by your friends is, you are having remedial classes with Severus." Dumbledore stroke his beard as he waited for the inevitable outburst but none came turning around he found the boy was gone. '_Hmm… that went well, now to convince Severus'._

Harry gawked at Dumbledore's at the sheer audacity that he let Snape have free access inside his mind. The man must be either too stupid or insane if he thought he would do it. He'd rather jump off from the astronomy tower than let Snape in his head. With his recent contemplation and at this recent event caused Harry to snap, _'That's it I've had enough. I need to get out of here.'_With that, he turned to leave the room but not before grabbing the shinny looking lighter, that had caught his eye earlier.

Storming into the Gryffindor common room, he saw no sign of Hermione and Ron, probably doing rounds, which was good for Harry. Slipping in to his bedroom he quickly packed his things before taking out his broom and shrinking his trunk. He quickly made his way to where Hedwig was in the owl post room, giving instructions to his owl, Hedwig; he mounted the broom and disappeared in to the night.

Dumbledore was off to relieve himself, never noticed the beeping coming from several trinkets on his desk. By the time he came back and noticed something was wrong it would be morning and already too late.

**An: **This is only a one shot story, but I might continue it should reviewers request it.


End file.
